Family Spirit
by OneWriterGirlOfficial
Summary: Rick smiled at her and held Emily up in the air. "Do you like that, little munchkin?" (...) "Oh yes, you're so gonna be a big heartbreaker." Kate smiled and stroked his side. "You're gonna break so many hearts, buddy." - Second story in the One Night Stand series. A lot of fluff around Caskett, their babies and their family.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! I'll finally upload the sequel of One Night Stand. It took me longer than I hope for and I've only got this one chapter so far and I don't know how long the chapters will take me to write. I have close to zero experience with babies so I won't get all the details right probably. I wish I had somebody to ask questions whom has a little baby at home. If you know somebody, please inbox me!_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_

**[I don't own anything. All rights belong to Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC.]**

* * *

FAMILY SPIRIT

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_December 5th, 2012_

**After a tiring two days at the hospital Kate and the two days old twins were allowed to go home in the afternoon. **Rick and Kate started to pack their stuff after lunch. It took them nearly two hours to get everything ready.

At 3pm Dr Addison Montgomery and nurse Sandy wheeled the twins into their mother's room. Room 47.

Kate smiled at her son and picked him up. "Hey baby. Are you ready to go home?" she asked the baby.

Alexander James, short Alex, looked at his mommy with big eyes and his mouth twisted into somewhat a smile for a second.

Kate smiled down at her baby proudly.

Rick pulled out two onesies from a bag. "Time to change you into your onesies," he said and held up a white and grey one with an elephant logo for his son and a white and pink one with a teddy bear logo for his daughter.

Kate's eyes lit up. "You brought them?"

"Of course I did. How could I forget our babies' first onesies, my love?"

Kate pulled him towards her and kissed him gently, her son still in her arms. "Thank you."

"Always," he replied and lay the onesies down on the changing table before he picked up his daughter.

Sandy turned to Dr Montgomery and whispered, "how are these two not married already?"

Addison chuckled softly. "I have no idea."

They left the room and waited outside for the couple and their babies to appear.

Kate and Rick didn't notice that they had been left alone, too sunken into their own world as they changed their babies.

Rick wrapped an arm around his girlfriend after he had finished changing his daughter. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "I love you. So, so incredible much," he whispered.

Kate turned her head to kiss him. "I love you, too. And our babies. It's just perfect."

"Always."

She rested her head on his shoulder and together they looked down at their babies laying on the changing table. She was a mother now. She couldn't quite believe it just yet. She was a mother to these two perfect babies. Not in her keenest dreams she had dreamed her life to be this great. She turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to her boyfriend's neck.

Rick tightened his grip around her waist. "We're bringing them home today," he said quietly. "Let's put them into their carry-cots."

Kate bit down on her bottom lip and smiled. _Home. She was going home._ Her heart swelled. _Home is where the heart stops. And my heart is with Richard Castle,_ she thought. He was her home. _Forever and always. _She took a deep breath of relief before she stepped out of Rick's space to pick up her son. She strapped him into his grey carry-cot.

Rick did the same with their daughter and pulled Kate into his side again. Together they watched their babies stretch out their chubby arms and fingers after them.

"Let's go home," Rick said.

"Let's go home," Kate repeated. She was turned around by Rick so he could steal a kiss from her. Kate smiled at him and then bent down to pick up the carry-cot with their son inside whilst Rick picked up the carry-cot with their daughter and also the bag Kate had kept at the hospital.

They walked out of her room and found Addison and two other people waiting for them.

"Ready to go home?" Addison asked.

"Yes. I can't wait," Kate replied and smiled at her.

"I bet you can't." She turned to the older doctor next to herself. "Kate, that's Dr Meyer. She took care of the twins earlier this morning."

Kate smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr Meyer."

"Likewise Miss Beckett. Mr Castle," Dr Meyer replied. "I have checked them both through, tested their blood works for metabolic disorders, swept their organs, tested their reflexes and such. I also examined both of their hips for possible dislocations with the ultrasound. They're both very healthy babies. Congratulations."

Kate looked down at her son with a smile. "I'm really glad they're healthy. I don't think I could handle seeing my babies sick."

Rick chuckled. "Don't worry about that just yet, love. We will keep them healthy. We will dress them in layers of clothes and keep them warm."

Addison nodded. "We will talk again once you're in New York again."

Dr Meyer handed Kate a small piece of paper. "This are the contact datas of a really great pediatrician. She's one of the best in New York. Her name is Dr Andrea Walker."

"Oh! That's Alexis' old pediatrician! She's really great," Rick said excited.

"I guess we will go to her then," Kate said. "Thank you Dr Meyer."

* * *

_At the beach house..._

**Rick drove the driveway up to the beach house and parked the car in front of the steps the led to the door.** He turned his head to his girlfriend and smiled proudly. "We're home. With our babies."

Kate turned around to her sleeping babies on the backseat. "They're looking so peaceful. I don't want to wake them up," she sighed.

Rick took her hands in his. "It will be fine. Let's show them their home."

Kate nodded and slowly climbed out of the car to pick up her children from the backseat. She carefully lifted her daughter's carry-cot up and looked at the sleeping baby. So peaceful, she thought.

The front door opened and Alexis, Martha and Jim smiled at the couple and their babies. "Welcome home!" they said.

Kate smiled and walked up the stairs to the door. "Thank you. I'm sure they will love their welcome home party."

Alexis looked excited. "I made a blue and pink cream cake. We will celebrate once they're awake." She looked down at the sleeping baby. "Can we put them down in their beds? I'm sure they'll be a lot more comfortable in their beds than in their carry-cots."

"Sure but how about we put them down into the bassinet in the living room? We can have an eye on them that way," Rick suggested.

Kate nodded. "Good idea." She walked into the big, open living room and carefully lifted her daughter out of her carry-cot.

Martha, Jim and Alexis looked in amazement how Kate and Rick handled the sleeping babies.

Kate slowly lay her daughter down in the light brown bassinet with it's white sheets.

Rick lay his son down next to his sister, folded the fluffy blanket and stuffed it in the box next to the bassinet. He wasn't taking any risk by covering their babies with a blanket.

A tear escaped Kate's eyes and rolled down her cheek as she looked down at her babies. She felt proud, really proud.

Rick wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and kissed away the tear.

Alexis smiled at her siblings in the bassinet whom were holding on to each other. She shifted her view towards her father and Kate. She was proud of the young woman. She was sure that Kate would make a great mother for the twins. She already was. Once again the thought hit her, that she wished Kate was her real mother and not Meredith. She preferred Kate. "Mom?"

Kate turned around to the little Castle. _Oh wait, was she still little Castle? Urgh, for her Akexis would always be little Castle._ "Mmhh?"

"They're just perfect, you know?"

Kate smiled and embraced the young girl in a tight hug. "Yes, I know."

* * *

_An hour later..._

**Kate and Alexis were just brewing the coffee when the twins started to wail.**

"I guess it's time to feed them," Kate sighed.

"I'll take care of the table and everything," Alexis said with a smile.

"Thanks," Kate replied with an apologetic smile and left the kitchen to walk over to her babies. "Is it okay if I nurse them on the couch?" she asked Alexis.

"Sure, go ahead."

" 'kay," Kate said and picked up her daughter to nurse her. She settled down on the couch with her. She lifted her top and opened her bra, a special nursing bra, while the baby rested on her tights. She put the baby into the right position and Emily latched on to her mother's breast within a second and began to nurse.

Rick walked into the living room. "Hey."

Kate looked at him. "Hey."

"Time for a snack, eh?"

Kate smiled. "Yeah. I'm just glad Alex stopped crying, too."

Rick smiled and went to pick up his son. "Hey Alex. Are you hungry? Mommy will nurse you soon. Your sister is being nursed at the moment, so you have to wait a couple of minutes."

Alex looked at his father and began to cry again.

Alexis shook her head slightly and snorted. "You weren't supposed to make him cry again, daddy."

Rick gave his son a finger to suck on and Alex shut up immediately. "Sorry." He sat down next to Kate on the couch and watched their little daughter.

Kate turned her head to him. "She's so cute, Castle. I can't believe it," she said.

"Me neither honey. She's a beauty and she's so cute. She's going to break so many hearts and we'll have so much boy trouble."

Kate tried to hide her smile. "Probably, yeah."

Alexis watched the couple with a smile.

* * *

_Later..._

**The couple sat down at the table which Alexis had decorated beautifully.** The cake she had baked stood in the middle of the table.

"Wow! Alexis, the table looks beautiful!" Kate exclaimed.

Alexis blushed and smiled at Kate. "Thank you."

Martha gave everyone a piece of cake.

Kate was first to taste. "God, it's delicious!"

Rick, Martha and Jim agreed with her and each continued to eat their cake.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of the sequel. I'm using german standards for the health care of the twins as I don't know how it's done in America. I hope that's alright with you. And if you find a better word for carry-cot feel free to inbox me :)_

_xx OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	2. Chapter 2

_I think I'm finally getting a better feeling for the baby stuff. It took me a while but I think I've found a way in now. I re-wrote this chapter countless times until I was finally satisfied and I hope you will like it, too, now. Have agood time reading!_

_And thanks for telling me that carry cots are called a baby carrier or a carrier. I guess that dictionary of mine doesn't have all the different kinds of terms for each word in it. Or maybe I just wasn't able to find it :)_

_To Sydney (Guest) - I can't wait to read your story once you have published it. And yes, please always feel free to shoot your questions at me :)_

_xoxo OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Family Spirit**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

**It was around 3am when the twins woke up their parents again.**

Kate yawned and let out a loud sigh. She pulled back her sheets and swung her legs out of the bed. Her feet touched the rather cold hardwood floor and she shivered for a moment.

Rick had already flipped on the light and was standing next to the bed as well. Wordlessly he strode over to the two cribs that stood in their bedroom. He picked up his son and tried to calm him down. He felt for any signs that his diaper was wet. Nothing. He sighed and rocked the baby in his arms, trying to calm him down.

Kate on the other hand pick picked up her daughter and rocked her in her arms as well. "Hey, shhhhh Emily. It's alright." Kate, too, felt for any signs of a wet diaper but felt nothing. She sat down in the rocking chair and lifted her t-shirt to feed her baby. She held Emily in the right position and waited for the baby to latch on to her left breast. It took the baby only a second and she began to suck on her mother's nipple for food. Kate smiled down at the nursing baby and softly rocked back and forth in the chair.

Emily shifted her eyes from her mother's breast to her face and back. Her tiny hand lay on her mother's breast next to her mouth.

"She's so cute," Rick said, not knowing how often he had already told Kate.

"She is," Kate replied and looked at him. He was rocking their son in his arms, his pinky finger was used as a temporary replacement to suck on before Kate could nurse him. He looked so happy. She smiled. "I'm just glad they stop crying relatively fast once we're up and entertaining them."

"Me too. They don't fuss around much."

"Yes. I guess when they wake us again in about two hours we'll have to change their diapers again."

"Probably. I'll do that while you nurse them. Well, after you have nursed them."

Kate smiled. "We will do it together. It's not more your task than it's mine."

"It's fine. You need your sleep more than I do, honey. You are nursing them."

"I know I am, but they are also my babies. You don't have to do it alone. And anyways, I can't sleep without you by my side."

He smiled and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

A couple of minutes later Emily had finished nursing and they exchanged babies. Rick took Emily to burp her and Kate took Alex to nurse him.

Kate smiled down at her son as he sucked on her right nipple for food eagerly. His tiny hand was also placed next to his mouth and lay on her breast. He looked up into her face from time to time, just like his sister. Their behavior was so much alike. Kate softly stroke her son's head and the few hairs he had. He looked to cute. She never wanted to let go of him. Ever. Not in a million years.

Rick softly held his daughter and clapped on her back softly to make her burp. He had a cotton cloth on his shoulder in case Emily would spit up a little which was nearly every time her father burped her.

It took the baby girl a couple of minutes to burp but when she did she looked at her father happily and started to move in his arms.

Rick smiled at her and held her up in the air. "Do you like that munchkin?"

Emily looked down at her father and smiled lightly.

"Rick, don't. She just ate. She'll get nauseous," Kate warned.

Rick settled the baby in his arms again. "Right. We will play later munchkin," he promised. "Now it's time to sleep for you." He lay her down in her pink crib again and tickled her belly a little which made the baby wave with her arms and legs. Rick smiled down at her. "You're so cute. I could watch you all day long munchkin. But now you really have to sleep. Close your little eyes and get carried away into your dreamworld."

Kate watched her boyfriend and their daughter. She loved how he called her _munchkin_. It was a really cute nickname. Her son started to move in her arms again, obviously having finished nursing. "You weren't that hungry, were you little man? You didn't drink as much as your sister."

"Shall we be worried?" Rick asked.

"No. He is fine Rick. Look at him."

"You're right. He looks great. Maybe he's just tired, too."

Kate nodded and gave Alex to his father. While Rick rocked Alex in his arm and softly clapped his back to burp him, Kate walked into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. She cleaned off her breasts with a little bit of warm water. _Why did the twins have to make such a mess while nursing anyway?_ she asked herself. They nearly always managed to spread some of the milk all over her mother's breasts. With a sigh Kate pulled the t-shirt back down and walked back into the bedroom where Rick was just putting down Alex in his crib again. Smiling Kate lay down in their bed and waited for Rick to join her.

Once the lights had been flipped out Rick cuddled Kate up against his cheats and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Sleep tight my love."

"You too," Kate yawned and was fast asleep only seconds later.

Rick followed her soon, only to be woken up by their babies two hours later.

* * *

_7 o'clock in the morning..._

**Kate woke to the sound of her baby girl wailing and the sun streaming into their bedroom through the windows. **She yawned and got out of bed again. She walked over to her daughter's crib and picked up the crying baby. She gave her daughter a finger to suck on to calm her down. When she looked into her son's crib she found him fast asleep. She sighed relieved and sat down in the rocking chair with the baby girl. Balancing the baby on her tights she quickly lifted her t-shirt and let the baby latch on to her breast.

Emily began to suck on her mother's nipple eagerly and the tears stopped to flow.

Kate watched her baby in silence, enjoying the sound of her daughter nursing. The smacking sounds and all. She looked up and watched the light pink, purple and blue clouds on the sky. She had always love December. Christmas time and all. Her thoughts wandered to her mother. She took a deep breath and tried to think of something else. She didn't want to think about her mother right now. This first morning at home with her baby daughter nursing was too precious. Breathing in and out slowly she got her feelings under control again and closed her eyes. She softly stroke her daughter's back and enjoyed the moment with her baby.

She only opened her eyes again a couple of minutes later when Emily had stopped nursing and was kicking with her legs. "Finished already, mmhh?" she asked the baby and lay her down on her tights again. She pulled her shirt back down and picked up her daughter. She put a fresh cotton cloth over her shoulder and began to walk around in the room while she clapped her daughter's back and waited for her to burp. After Emily had burped and she had lay the baby into her crib again, she moved into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

**Ten minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom again, wrapped up in a towel and her hair in a messy knot.** She dressed in a pair of leggings and a fresh tank top. Back in the bedroom she checked on her babies and found Emily still awake while her brother was still sleeping. She picked the baby girl up and rocked her in her arms. "How about we let your daddy and your brother sleep a little longer and we go and play in the living room a little bit?" With the baby in her arms she left the bedroom and went into the living room across the house. She sat down on the couch with Emily and lay her down on the couch. She tickled the baby's belly and Emily began to kick with her legs and wave with her arms. Kate smiled down at her daughter and spoke with her a little bit, Emily trying to focus on her mother's face.

Martha watched the young mother from the kitchen. She had heard some noises and had walked downstairs. She had found Katherine on the couch playing with Emily. Tears of joy formed in her eyes. She was so proud of the young woman. She was such a great mother. Not at all like Meredith. With a sigh she walked into the living room. "Good morning Katherine. How is Emily doing?" she asked with a lowered voice as she didn't want to scare Katherine so early in the morning.

Kate turned her head around. "Martha? Oh, good morning. I didn't hear you."

"It's fine, kiddo."

Kate smiled. "Emily is doing fine. She woke me up half an hour ago and after I had taken a shower and she was still awake I decided to entertain her a little bit."

Martha sat down next to Kate with a smile. "I guess my son and grandson are still asleep then?"

"Yeah. It shouldn't be long until Alex wakes up." Kate let out a yawn.

"How about I entertain this sweet little baby girl and you make yourself some coffee?"

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you Martha." She carefully handed Emily to her grandma and let herself sink into the couch.

"You can sleep a little bit, too, if you would like to. I'll take care of Emily."

Kate smiled. "Thanks, that a really generous offer, but Alex will probably wake up any minute now, so I'll just take advantage of that cup of coffee."

Martha smiled and continued to play with the little baby in her arms.

Kate stood up and walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She leaned against the counter and watched the coffee brew.

* * *

**A couple of minutes later when Kate had barely sipped half of her coffee she heard her son wailing in the bedroom.** With a sigh she placed the mug on the coffee table and got up from the couch.

"I'll put Emily down in the crib here if that's alright?" Martha asked.

"Yes. Thank you Martha," Kate replied.

"Great. Go and take care of your son, Katherine darling." Martha got up with the sleeping baby in her arms and lay her down in her crib. She softly rocked the crib to rock the baby girl into a deeper slumber.

Kate on the other hand made her way into the bedroom to find her son in the arms of his father.

"Hey babe," he greeted her.

"Hey," she replied and sat down in the rocking chair.

"I guess you only came back because your son was crying out loud for you," he teased while he lay the baby boy down in her arms.

"Of course, only for him," she chuckled and began to nurse her baby.

"I knew it," Rick said with a smile and leaned down to kiss her. "Good morning."

"Good morning. Emily is asleep in the living room. Your mother is watching her."

"Good to know. When did you two get up?"

"She woke up about forty minutes ago. I nursed her and took a shower after. I found her still awake and we went into the living room where your mother found us. She took Emily and I had some time to make myself a coffee until your son here started wailing."

"My son, huh? He's also fifty percent yours. And he's pretty demanding of you. I think he's gonna steal you from me one day."

Kate shook her head smiling and looked down at her son. "He already stole and ran away with my heart, Castle," she said.

"Too bad," Rick replied and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Is there any way I could convince you to come back to me?"

"Mmhh, you could keep kissing me for one. And then... mmhh, I don't know. You have to figure out a way to convince me, Castle."

"I will figure out a way, Miss Beckett."

"Good," she mumbled against his lips and closed her eyes enjoying their moment.

"Very good," Rick corrected. He gave her another quick peck on the lips and caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They looked deeply into each other's eyes before Rick broke the silence. "I will take a quick shower, too, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all. The little man here is pretty hungry. Just like he always is in the mornings."

"Yeah. I think he eats better over the day than during the night."

"Yes, he does. Other than his little sister. She's always hungry, no matter what time of day."

He chuckled. "Little munchkin needs a lot of energy."

"True." She smiled and waited for his lips to press a soft kiss to hers.

"I'll go and take that shower now. Be right back."

She watched him walk into the bathroom and then moved her attention back to the nursing baby boy in her arms. "Well, aren't you gonna be a little heartbreaker one day, hmm? The girls are gonna fall for you," she said to the little baby boy whom looked at his mother with big eyes. "Oh yes, you're so gonna be a big heartbreaker." She smiled and stroke his side. "You're gonna break so many hearts, buddy."

Alex' eyes flickered from his mother's face back to her breasts and he continued to eat calmly.

Kate smiled. "Yeah, not that you would mind. You don't have to worry about that for the next, phew, twenty years? No, thirty. Yeah, thirty years sounds good, don't you think?"

He looked at his mother's face again.

"Do you know how cute you are when you do that? With your big blue eyes. I'm so glad you have inherited your daddy's eyes. I love your daddy's eyes. They're so full of love and passion, so sensitive and caring. We will make a good man out of you and one day you will fall in love with a beautiful woman. You will fall in love with her, marry her and have beautiful little babies. You listen? Marry her first before you knock her up. Or at least ask her to marry you first."

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later the couple walked into the living room, Kate carrying her little son.**

Martha greeted them with a smile. "How nice of you to join us, Richard. I hope you slept well while Katherine took care of your daughter."

Rick looked from his mother to his girlfriend and back.

"Yeah, I hope you slept well while I took care of her, Castle," she teased.

"But... I... "

Kate shook her head laughing and sat down on the couch with Martha, leaving Rick standing speechless in the middle of the room.

"How is our baby boy doing? He's such a gorgeous little man," Martha said.

"He's doing great. And he's such a cutie!" Kate tickled the little baby boy and he began to kick with his legs.

* * *

_After lunch..._

**After they had lay the babies down in their bedroom cribs for their nap they walked back into the living room to join the others.**

"Hey mom. Wanna play a game with us?" Alexis asked.

"Sounds good to me. Rick?" Kate replied.

"Good idea. What are we playing?"

"We were thinking poker," Jim said.

"Oh, I'd love to play some poker. Haven't done that in a long time."

"Well then. Let's play poker," Alexis said and went to get their poker equipment.

They played for a couple of rounds, Kate winning three of the seven games.

Rick sat next to her pouting. He didn't like losing against his girlfriend, mother, daughter and maybe soon-to-be-father-in-law. He didn't like that at all. His mother, daughter and Jim had each won a game, too, but for today his girlfriend was the queen of poker. "Gee, I need some coffee."

Kate looked at him. "I could do with a cup, too," she added and together they went into the kitchen. She watched him brew their coffee. He made her a perfect cup of her favorite coffee: a vanilla latte. And he also drew a little heart into the cream. She moaned when she took the first sip. "It's perfect, thank you." It was true. It was the perfect cup of coffee. Not even the Starbucks baristas could make such an amazing cup of coffee.

"Always. I'm glad I could be of service."

She smiled and leaned onto her toes to press a tender kiss to his lips. She moaned softly when the kiss grew more intense and she put down her mug next to Rick's so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

His hands wandered as well. He wrapped his arms around her waist, softly stroking her sides. He kept kissing her hard and pressed her against the kitchen counter.

Needless to say they lost themselves in their own little world, forgetting about the world around them, seeing only each other.

Rick's hands made it under her tank top, softly stroking her soft akin and making her shiver. His tongue begged for entry and she opened her mouth for him. Their tongues fought a short battle for dominance which Rick won right away as Kate was too lost to even try and win the battle.

She felt his hands on her ass and pressed her hips into his. She heard him groaned.

He lifted her onto the counter and stepped into the v of her legs.

Kate wrapped her legs around him and kissed him hard.

Alexis, Martha and Jim watched the couple make out in the kitchen in pure horror.

Alexis had seen them make out before, yes, she even had heard them having sex before, but she prayed to god she wouldn't have to witness them having sex in front of them all on the kitchen counter. This was just embarrassing. She groaned. She looked at Jim. His lips were pressed together and he watched his daughter and Rick in horror. _He couldn't feel any better than me,_ Alexis thought. _Kate was his daughter after all. _She risked a look at her grandma. She was watched the couple with excitement. _That's kind of even more disturbing than them making out in the kitchen,_ she thought. She made the decision to end the little make out session in the kitchen to spare herself and the couple any more embarrassment. "Mom! Dad! Stop it! That's just disgusting!"

Th couple froze and Kate slowly turned to look at the young girl. In shock she realized what had just happened. She looked into her father's shocked face. She pushed Rick away a little bit and hopped down from the counter. Muttering a quick apology she fled into their bedroom.

Rick on the other hand just stood in the kitchen, needing a little more time to process everything. He slowly turned around and looked at his daughter, his mother and Jim. He groaned and also muttered a quick apology before he went after Kate. He found her sitting on their bed, her palms pressed into her eyes. "Hey... "

"Please tell me we didn't just make out in the kitchen in front of my father, your mother and Alexis," she begged without looking up.

He sat down next to her. "I'm sorry. I don't know, I just lost control."

"Not your fault. I lost control over the situation, too. We were on our best way to take each other on that kitchen counter with our family watching us."

"But that didn't happen."

"Yeah, because Alexis stopped us."

He pressed a soft kiss to her hair. "Come here," he said and wrapped an arm around her.

She leaned into him and together they lay down on their bed.

He spooned her from behind and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It was just plain embarrassing."

"It was."

"We traumatized Alexis again. And my dad. And your mother."

"Yes."

"Oh god," she groaned.

"Hey, shhh, it's gonna be alright."

"I know. It's just... argh, I don't know."

He pressed a kiss to her hair. "We just lost control. It happens. I bet it happened to your parents, too. I know it happened to my mother."

Kate let out a loud sigh and snuggled deeper into her boyfriend's embrace. "At least we've got some time to ourselves now."

He grinned and began to kiss her throat. When she moaned softly under his touch he turned her around and got on top of her. He looked down into her eyes and kissed her passionately. "You're just gorgeous, Kate," he whispered into her ear.

Kate closed her eyes, enjoying herself in the arms of her boyfriend slash lover. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled herself on top. "You're not bad either," she whispered into his ear and kiss his throat, moving to suck on his earlobe.

He gripped her hips and his hands started to stroke the soft skin under her tank top.

Kate moaned softly and leaned down to kiss him tenderly. She began to chuckle when he tickled her side.

He silenced her by pulling her down for a long, deep kiss. They broke apart panting.

"God, Rick."

"Goddess, Kate," he said and bit into the soft skin of her shoulder.

"Rick," she moaned and pressed herself against him.

"I love you," he mumbled into the kiss and slowly began to lift her tank top.

Kate began to smile but her smile faded fast when one of their babies began to wail in the background.

They got up immediately to look after their baby.

Kate stepped next to her son's crib and picked him up. "Hey buddy. What makes you cry, hmm?"

Her son carried on crying in her arms.

Kate sighed and checked his bottoms for any signs of wetness. Bingo! "Wet diaper," she stated and went to change her baby son's diaper. She lay him down on the changing table and began to undress him. She gave the dirty diaper to Rick whom was standing next to her to be disposed. She wiped her son, breaking the eye contact with him only for a couple of seconds. "Yeah, you like that, don't you? I'm glad you stopped wailing, buddy."

Alex waved with his arms and tried to kick with his legs which his mom held down softly.

"Na, na. No kicking now, buddy. I have to change your diaper first," she said while she put some diaper rash cream on his skin. She received a fresh diaper from her boyfriend and lifted her son's bottom a little bit. She lay him down on the fresh diaper and fastened it around his belly. She tickled his belly softly. "See? You're already finished."

Alex looked at his mother and waved with his arms.

"Yeah, I know you're happy now." She grabbed his tiny hands and gave each hand a kiss. Her son grabbed each of her index fingers and squeezed them. "Don't want to let go of me, hmm?" she asked and moved his arms up and down. She smiled and tickled his sides with her ring finger.

Alex shrieked and let go of his mother's fingers.

Kate laughed a little and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her baby boy's head. "How about we dress you again?" she asked and began to dress the baby again. When she was finished she scooped the baby boy up in her arms again. "Now, who's a big boy? Hmm? You buddy!"

Rick watched his girlfriend and their baby son with a big smile. "Mommy is right. You're a big boy, buddy!"

Kate turned to him with a big smile and leaned into him. She felt him wrap his arms around her and closed her eyes. "Maybe if we go back into the living room with Alex they won't say anything?"

Rick smiled. "They are not going to say anything at all, beautiful. We lost ourselves in it. I happens."

Kate nodded and stepped out of his space again. "It's going to be awkward."

"Yeah, but not for long."

She shrugged and kept rocking the baby boy in her arms.

Rick stepped closer to her and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

* * *

_Christmas is coming!_

_And as always, leave me a review please! :) _

_xoxo OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**I know I should have done this in the first chapter already, but better later than never, right? Well, here we go with some replies to special review-writers! :)**

_Phnxgrl_ \- Thank you for being with the story from the beginning! I always loved your reviews, no matter how short they were. Thanks for giving me advice for some chapters!

_Vanillaltte_ \- Thank you for your support throughout the story. It was an amazing journey for me too, and I can't wait to continue this journey. I never thought I would come this far and now I'm already writing this sequel!

_uofmcowgirl_ \- Thank you for staying with me and One Night Stand. I hope you will read and like this sequel, too.

_ladybugsmomma_ \- Thank you 3

_LadyWeasley26_ \- The stories are based on Caskett mostly of course, but I'll make sure to bring in some story lines for Esplanie and the Ryans, too! I also hope there will be more for Gates, too. I really love her character :)

_CastleCraze (Guest)_ \- Thamnk you! I had tears in my eyes when I read your review. I don't know why though. Your review is definitely in my Top Ten of Favorite Reviews! I don't mind liong reviews, I love them! It shows me that you really care for the story. You know, I read a lot of FanFiction myself and I often sit there for hours reading a FanFiction all at once. I love long stories, thats why I tend to write write long FanFictions or series myself. Another "problem" of mine which I'm sure not only you but all of you know, I want to see what happens next. You want a story to go on forever. It always breaks my heart a little bit to end a story. I just hate endings ;)


	3. Chapter 3

_It's Christmas time for our favorite couple and their newborns! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It didn't quite turn out the way I planned and there is some love making in the end which I found a little difficult o write since I hadn't written any sex scenes in the last couple of months. But anyway, I wish you a good time reading this chapter!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Family Spirit**

_Chapter 3_

* * *

_December 24th, 2012_

**Alexis slowly entered her parents' bedroom and walked to their bed. **She smiled as she saw them snuggling with each other, her father spooning Kate. "Mom? Dad? You gotta wake up. Breakfast is ready."

Kate grumbled something Alexis couldn't understand and turned flat on her stomach, burying her face in her pillow.

"No, mom, come on. Get up. Dad!"

Rick did the same, except he still had his arm around his girlfriend and his face was more or less buried in a sea of brown hair waves.

"God, seriously? Come on guys, it's Christmas. You gotta get up." She pondered whether she should steal their blanket or not. Well, what's the worst she could see? The two of them naked? She had already seen them naked, she thought and remembered that exact morning nine months ago. She had found Kate naked in her father's bed around one o'clock in the afternoon. That had been after Ryan's wedding. She sighed. "Okay, fine," she mumbled and padded back into the kitchen.

"Where are Katherine and Richard, kiddo?" Martha asked.

"Not willingly to get up grams. Do we have some coffee?"

"Yes. I made Katie her coffee. I wasn't exactly sure how your father takes his coffee, but I made a cappuccino for him."

"Perfect Jim. Do you mind if I take the coffee and wake them up. That sure is the only thing on earth that will wake them up now. Well, except for the crying of the twins, but I won't wake them up."

"Of course, go ahead."

"Okay, will be right back," Alexis said and made her way back into the bedroom carrying two cups of coffee. She sat them down on Kate's nightstand. "Okay guys, here's some coffee," she mumbled. She stood next to the bed and waited. It didn't take a minute and Kate was already blinking with her eyes.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah. Good morning mom."

Kate looked at the young girl. "Oh thank god. Good morning sweetie."

"I already thought you'd never wake up anymore."

"Is something with the twins? I didn't hear them cry... "

"No, they are alright. But breakfast is waiting and it's Christmas. We usually have breakfast together on Christmas Eve morning."

Kate smiled. "Good. Sounds wonderful. I'll be right up."

"What about dad?"

Kate threw a look at her boyfriend. "Leave him to me. We will be at the table in a couple of minutes. And thanks for the coffee," she said with a smile. "Merry Christmas Alexis."

Alexis smiled and leaned down to hug the young woman. "Merry Christmas Kate."

Kate wrapped her arms around her and pressed a kiss to her hair. "My first Christmas with my family, huh?"

Alexis smiled brightly. "Yeah, your first Castle flavored Christmas." She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you in a few."

Once Alexis had left the bedroom Kate moved to wake up her partner. She turned around to him. "Castle, wake... " she let out a scream when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Merry Christmas my love."

Kate caught her breath. "How long have you been awake already?"

"All the time."

Kate shook her head smiling and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Merry Christmas babe."

He grinned into the kiss and deepened it. He pulled her close and turned them around so he was towering above her. He kissed her hungrily and felt her shiver under his touch.

She moaned into his kisses and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her skin was burning where he touched her and her lips were already swollen from his kisses. She closed her eyes and kissed him deeply before she broke apart and took a deep breath. "We'll continue this later," she mumbled and pressed another kiss to his lips before she rolled out under him and got up.

"Wait," he protested but she was already out of bed.

She turned around to him. "You know as good as I do that there won't be a stopping us anymore if we get all worked up."

He sighed. "Yes. Later then."

She nodded and went to check on their babies. The twins were still sleeping in their cribs. She smiled down at them and turned around again, running straight into her boyfriend whom was standing right behind her. "Castle."

"Sorry." He grinned and kissed her tenderly.

She closed her eyes and let herself melt into his kiss, feeling as her knees turned into jelly. She wrapped her arms around him for support. "God, you gotta stop kissing me senseless Rick."

"Didn't hear you complain before," he teased.

"I don't. Never."

"But you just complained."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Jeez, Castle."

He laughed and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Let's go and have breakfast."

"What about the babies?"

Rick let go of his girlfriend and grabbed the baby alarm. "We'll hear them."

Kate smiled and together they went to join the others at the breakfast table where they found a real feast of food. Pancakes, bacon and eggs, scrambled eggs, toast, marmalade, croissants, oatmeal, fruits, coffee, tea, orange juice, apple juice and milk.

* * *

_Around 4pm..._

**Kate and Rick were laying on the couch, cuddling with each other while they read a book together, when suddenly someone knocked on the door.** Kate half turned around to look at him. "Who could that be?"

"I have no idea love. Let's go and find out. Maybe it's one of our neighbors and they want to say hi to the babies?"

Kate sighed and walked over to the door with him. "Maybe."

Rick opened the door and saw Lanie, Javier, Kevin and Jenny standing on their doorstep.

"Where are my little nephew and niece?" Lanie asked while she hugged Kate.

"Living room. They're sleeping. It's good to see you, too, by the way."

"Oh, yeah. Merry Christmas Kate."

Kate smiled. "Merry Christmas Lanie." She looked at the others. "Oh please, come on in everybody."

A couple of minutes later everyone was settled in the living room and was watching the little babies sleep peacefully. Alexis, Martha and Jim had also joined them.

Kate leaned to Alexis. "Do we even have enough food for everyone?" she whispered.

Alexis smiled. "Sure we do. And I bet they also brought something," she whispered back.

Kate nodded. "Good."

"Oh gosh Kate. They are so cute," Jenny squealed.

"Ah, you should see these two lovebirds play and handle them. It's just like they were made for this," Martha said.

"Oh Martha, we still have to learn a lot about these babies."

"Nobody's perfect darling. But you two are damn close to it."

Kate blushed a little and got up to pick her daughter up. "Lanie? Wanna hold her?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Lanie asked and held out her hands for the sleeping baby. She cradled Emily in her arms and rocked her gently. "She's so small."

"Yeah, but do you remember what I looked like? I was a stranded whale."

"A sexy stranded whale I might say," Rick added.

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "And I've still got a lot of exercising to do to get back in shape."

"You already started doing yoga last week. And you look good," Rick complained.

Javier chuckled. "You two just belong together. And Lanie's right, Emily is just so cute!"

Everybody looked at Javier in shock. Had he just squealed over a baby?!

"So, when can we count on you being pregnant again?" Lanie asked.

Kate coughed. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you don't want more little babies."

"I never said that."

"So? Next year?"

"What?! No!" she hissed. She looked at Rick for help.

"Let's say in two years maybe? We don't know exactly yet. We know we want more kids but we want to see them grow up a little first," Rick said and wrapped his arm around Kate's waist.

She leaned into him and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

"Well, two years doesn't sound too had. Maybe we will have a baby 'till then, too," Lanie explained.

Javier chocked on his water. "What?!"

His reaction woke Emily up and she began to cry.

Javier looked at the baby in panic and then at his boss. "I'm sorry... "

Kate picked her daughter up from Lanie and gently rocked her in her arms, calming her down again. "It's okay Javi. No harm done. Sounds like you and Lanie have something to talk about." She turned to Jenny. "What about you?"

"Oh, we're definitely planning on having a baby. Don't we Kevin?"

"Yes we do," Kevin said and pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek.

Kate looked at the now awake baby in her arms.

Emily looked at her mother with big eyes and stretched out her little hand to grab a strand of hair to hold on to.

Kate smiled down at her baby. "Rick? Could you do me a favor and give our little munchkin something else to take a hold of?"

"You want me to sacrifice a finger?" he asked in faked shock. "I need it for writing, but there's nothing I'd rather do," he said theatrically and gently tickled their daughters belly.

Emily gurgled and squirmed in her mother's arms, letting go of her hair. She looked at her father and stretched out her hands for him.

"Do you want your daddy to hold you? Huh?" he asked and took the baby into his arms. He pressed a soft kiss to Kate's cheek and tickled her side at the same moment.

Kate chuckled and poked his side. "How about you give the baby to Jenny and go and help the boys get the luggage?"

Rick sighed and obeyed. "Yes love," he said and carefully handed the baby girl to Jenny whom began to rock her in her arms. Rick pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's lips and turned to the boys. "How about we do as the queen says?"

"Shut up Rick," Kate said with an eye roll.

"Oh come on. I'm Castle, you're my queen."

"So I own you? Just go and get the luggage."

Rick sighed and went to get everyone's luggage with Javier and Kevin.

Kate for her part sat down on the couch between Lanie and Jenny, opposite Alexis, Martha and her father whom had watched their conversation.

"So, how's life with baby twins?" Jenny asked.

"Exhausting. It's really exhausting, huge lack of sleep, crying, diaper changing, nursing, bathing. But it's also so wonderful. They are so cute and it's great to take care of them. They give you back so much. I just love it," Kate explained with a big smile on her lips.

"Sounds like Kevin and I will have a lot of fun," she joked.

Kate looked at her with a smile. "Are you pregnant Jenny?"

"Not yet. We are still trying, well, will soon. We wanted some time alone and now we've been married for nearly a year and we want children."

Kate chuckled. "Well, I can tell you you'll be in for one hell of a ride. Messed up hormones, getting fat, not being able to move the way you're used to anymore, cravings, morning sickness which should rather be called all day sickness, mood swings, the baby will kick your organs and so on and on, but there are also good effects. For one, your boobs will grown and you'll have a cute little baby in the end, sometimes two."

Jenny's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, and I enjoyed some quite good massages during my pregnancy. Labour is a living hell, but you forget about the pain pretty fast once you hold your baby in your arms."

"Thank god for the possibility of c-sections."

Kate smiled. "Yeah, that works too. Though I prefer the natural way I think."

"But you just said it's a living hell."

"It is, but it's also a great experience. Having pressed something of the size of a melon through the size of an apple can be called a victory."

"True. Well, there's always painkillers."

"She didn't take any," Alexis quipped.

Everybody looked at Kate in shock.

"Just lemme get this right girlfriend. You pressed out two babies and didn't take any painkillers?"

Kate shook her head.

"Are you crazy?!" Lanie shook her head in disbelieve. "I know you're badass, but Kate. Seriously?"

"They didn't have painkillers a thousand years ago either."

"Yeah well, they hadn't had condoms either, so? Does that mean we shouldn't use them now that we have them?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Suck it up Lanie. You know I don't like to take painkillers."

"Yeah, I know that but you were in labour!"

"So?"

"God. You're nuts, do you know that?"

Kate smiled. "I do know that, yup."

Lanie laughed and shook her head at her best friend. "You're one badass chick."

* * *

_At 8 o'clock..._

**Rick and Kate loaded the last dirty dishes into the dish washer while Alexis and Jim put away the leftovers. **Their friends and Martha were sitting in the living room near the tree and watched the peacefully sleeping twins.

When the last dish was put into the dish washer Rick wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and pulled her in for a tender kiss. "Wow, it's our first Christmas together."

Kate smiled. "I know. And we're enjoying it with our family, friends and babies."

He leaned down for another kiss. "Our family."

"Our family," she replied and kissed him. "Legs go and join the others?"

"Lead the way detective."

She shook her head smiling and together they went to join the others. They sat down on the couch and Alexis explained their tradition about everyone opening one present in the evening and the rest in the morning. She grabbed the first present and gave it to Kate. "You begin."

Kate smiled and pulled Alexis in for a brief hug. "Thanks."

Alexis smiled and sat down next to her.

Kate looked at her present. It was a small box wrapped up in red paper and a golden bow. There was also her name written on a small card in a neat fond. "From you?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Open it," he replied with a smile.

Kate carefully unwrapped her present and took the lid off the box. Inside of the box was a smaller blue and silver box. She took it and opened it carefully. She gasped when she saw the necklace. "Castle! Is that... is that Arwen's evening star?"

"Yup. Complete with the ring, bracelet and earrings. Merry Christmas love."

She hugged him and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Thank you. How did you know?"

Rick looked at Jim who smiled at his daughter.

"Of course, whom else could have told you. Thanks dad."

"My pleasure Katie. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. I absolutely love it!"

"I'm glad you do."

"Me too," Rick said and wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing a soft kiss to her hair.

Kate put her gift back into the box and stood up to find one of Alexis' presents.

One by one they opened their presents. Everybody watched in excitement as the gifts were unwrapped. After the last gift had been opened Kate and Rick told everyone goodnight and retrieved to their bedroom with the twins.

Kate nursed their babies and Rick changed their diapers while Kate claimed to get ready for bed.

Rick put their babies down in their cribs and rocked them until they fell into a deep sleep. Satisfied he undressed himself to his boxer shorts and climbed into bed, waiting for his girlfriend to join him.

Ten minutes later Kate stepped out of the bathroom in her black satin robe and made her way over to the bed. "Are they asleep?" she asked.

"Mmhh. You coming to bed?"

"Yeah." She sat down on his side and slowly began to open her satin robe, revealing what she was wearing underneath.

Rick gasped when he saw her.

"I know the tradition says that you're only allowed to unwrap one present, but I'm sure we can make an exception this year, don't you think?" she asked.

Rick gulped. Alone the sight of her in that red and white set of a bra and a slip made him hard. Having not been intimate with her for over three weeks didn't help much either. "I... I think... I think I can make an exception, yeah... "

Kate smiled and leaned down to press a tender kiss to his lips. "Good."

Rick rolled them around so he was on top, enjoying the sight of her. "Wow. You just... wow. You look like a goddess." He leaned down and kissed her collarbone. "You're so sexy."

Her skin tingled where his lips kissed her and his hands touched her. "You aren't bad either;" she breathed.

"You're gorgeous," he mumbled against her skin and he felt her shiver underneath. He placed kisses on her naked skin and her back arched upwards. "So gorgeous, Kate." He moved back to her lips and kissed her hungrily.

Kate wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them around again, sitting on top of him now she got rid of her satin robe. She let it fall to the bottom and smiled salaciously at him. She leaned down to kiss him on the lips, then moved down his throat, kissing his neck and biting his collarbone softly. She heard him moan loudly. "I've missed this," she whispered into his ear. Without waiting for any kind of reply she kissed his chest and moved further down until she had reached the hem of his boxer shorts. Smiling when she saw the huge bulge in his boxer shorts she grabbed him through the soft fabric and stroke him.

Rick twitched when he felt Kate grab his member. He groaned loudly and his hips jerked upwards. He could swear that Kate was enjoying this. Really enjoying this. He felt her long and slender fingers everywhere, felt them stroke the head of his member. His eyes widened. "Kate," he said breathlessly. He felt her letting to of him and climbing back on top of him.

"Ready to unwrap your present, Mr Castle?" she asked and not a second later she found herself back on her back, pressed into the mattress.

"You bet," he replied. "Just one thing before I undress my present. If you feel uncomfortable with anything, you tell me and I stop. Okay?"

"Mmhh. Now, undress me, Castle," she said and cupped his cheek with her hand. She lifted her head to kiss him deeply.

His hands roamed her body and he felt her shiver underneath him. He felt her wriggle in anticipation. "Shhhh," he mumbled and placed kisses all over her upper body. He carefully moved to open her bra and took it off with her help. He smiled down at her hardened nipples and leaned down to kiss them one by one. He heard Kate moan softly and took her right breast into his mouth. Oh how he had missed the warm, soft skin. He softly bit down on one nipple and her back arched upwards.

"God, Rick," Kate moaned and closed her eyes in delight. Her breathing had quickened. Her heart was hammering in her chest and there was only one thing on her mind. Him. Him inside of her. "Rick? I need you," she said shallowly.

"Mmhh, soon," he replied and moved to her other breast. He bit the soft flesh carefully before biting down on her hardened nipple. "You're so beautiful." He nuzzled his face in between her breast, kissing her scar and moved down to her navel. His hands roamed her body, moved to her breasts, stroking them softly. She shivered under his touch and moaned.

Her skin felt like it was on fire where he touched her. She had closed her eyes in delight long ago and just enjoyed the feeling of him touching her. She felt her need for him growing inside of her and groaned loudly when his hands roamed her hips. "Rick, please," she begged.

He heard her begging and felt his boxer shorts grow even tighter. God was he ready for her. One of his hands moved down to her slip, feeling her up. He slip was soaking wet and he groaned. He leaned down and grabbed the slip with his teeth. He took it off of her and let it fall to the bottom to her robe. In the dim light of their bedroom he could see her folds glistening in moisture. He had to control himself to not just jump her and thrust into her. He wanted her to enjoy this. It felt like their first time all over again. It was their first time since she had given birth. This was special. For both of them. He let two fingers slide into her wet folds and teased her.

Her hips jerked upwards the moment she felt his fingers in her folds. She let out a moan and arched her back. She just wanted him inside of herself already.

He sensed her need for him was growing as well and decided that it was time he made her come. He parted her legs softly and leaned down to press a kiss to her wet folds. He opened his mouth and his tongue found her clit quickly. "You're so wet." He teased her and felt her getting tense. "Come for me Kate," he whispered and bit down on her clit softly. He felt her twitch.

The sensation of his tongue on her core was nearly unbearable. She just wanted to scream it out, but she couldn't. She would wake up her babies and that was something she definitely didn't want to do. "They are asleep. You won't wake them up," she heard him say. He so was a mind reader, she thought and nodded. She felt his tongue tease her and her orgasm formed inside of her. His fingers thrusted into her and when his teeth bit down on her clit again she came. She let out a loud scream, her back arched and her hips jerked into his hand. Breathlessly she mumbled his name, her heart hammering in her chest like she had never felt it before, her chest moving up and down quickly. She couldn't speak, she had to catch her breath first. When she opened her eyes she saw him towering above her and his lips crashed down on hers. She could taste herself on his lips.

"Wow, that was pretty amazing."

"Mmhh," she replied, still not able to speak. "Need you," she said after a couple of seconds.

Rick pushed his boxer shorts down and got rid of them. He positioned himself in between her legs and looked at her. He pushed into her and they both moaned. He leaned down to kiss Kate hard and felt her legs wrap around his waist, holding him tight.

The sensation of him inside of her again was even greater than she had imagined. He was so big inside of her. Suddenly her eyes opened and widened. "Rick? Do we have a condom? I really love our babies, but I don't really want to get knocked up tonight."

Rick looked at her with wide eyes. He gulped. "Give me a second." He slid out of her again and stood up. He had condoms in his night stand. He had only bought them a couple of days ago. Why hadn't he thought of it earlier? Of course she wouldn't want to get pregnant again right away. He didn't want that either. Quickly he opened the box and grabbed one of the condoms.

Kate stole it from him, "let me do it." She slowly opened the wrapping and took the condom out. She placed it on the head of his hardened length and carefully rolled it down. She grabbed his hands and pulled him back on top of her. "Make love to me, Richard Castle," she whispered into his ear and felt him push into her not a second later. She moaned when she felt him inside of her.

"Oh god, you're so tight."

She moaned softly, "god, move. Please."

He obeyed gladly and began to move inside of her. She was so tight around him, he thought he would come right away. He thrusted into her, gliding in and out. She had wrapped her legs around him again and pressed her hips into his. He thrusted into her in a slow rhythm. When she begged him to go faster he did. He felt his orgasm form inside and leaned down to kiss her. "I'm coming."

"Me too."

Her thrusted into her deeper and quicker and they both fell over the cliff together. Rick released himself when Kate tightened even more around him and let out a loud scream that he muffled by kissing her. They both rode out their orgasm and he collapsed on top of her out of breath.

"That was... that was amazing," Kate said once she had caught her breath.

"Mmhh, yeah. I'd say it was pretty phenomenal."

Kate lifted her head and kissed him deeply. "You in for a round number two?"

"Always."

She grinned and rolled them around. She was straddling him now and had a predatory smile on her lips. She positioned herself above him, steadying him with her hand. She teased his head with her entrance before she sat down on him with a loud moan. She took all of him in and began to ride him slowly.

* * *

**A/N: All mistakes are mine.**

_I hope you liked the chapter. I don't know what I will write as the next chapters so all of your ideas and wishes are welcome._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry that this chapter took so long. I've been pretty busy planning our family vacation. I ended up going to LA and NYC with my mom in August. It took us three attempts at the travel agency to put the whole vacation together, but now everything is settled. _

_ Sydney (Guest) - Would you mind explaining your little game there to me? 'cause I kinda didn't get what you meant :D That would be great. And thanks for your review of course! _

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Family Spirit**

Chapter 4

* * *

_January 9th, 2013_

**Kate woke up to the smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon.** With a smile on her face she stretched and swung her long legs over the edge of her bedside, her feet hitting the rather cold hardwood floor. She stood up and stretched again, feeling her back ache a little from previous night's activities. She was glad that they had picked up their healthy sex life again as soon as she had been cleared from her doctor. She picked up her robe on her way out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen where she found her boyfriend and her babies.

"Good morning beautiful," he greeted her and pulled her in for a hug and a passionate good morning kiss.

"Good morning handsome," she replied and lay her head down on his shoulder for a moment. She stepped out of his embrace again and walked over to the bassinet to greet her babies. The twins preceded to share a crib and their parents had decided they would only sleep in two different cribs at night. Kate leaned down and pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks. "How are my little angels this morning? Did daddy entertain you good while mommy was still asleep?"

Emily stretched out her hands for her mother and was picked up quickly. Laying in her mother's arms she smiled and gurgled happily.

"Mommy loves you munchkin. And daddy loves you, too. And your brother and sister and grandma and grandpa love you just as much," Kate told her happy baby and rocked her in her arms gently. She just loved her daughter's smile.

"Don't worry, I entertained them good. They were asleep until five minutes ago."

Kate chuckled. "That was when I woke up, too. They must have a sixth sense for food as well."

Rick smiled and walked over to his girlfriend. He put his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck.

"Aren't you two just disgustingly cute?" Alexis asked from the stairs. When her parents looked up she took another photo.

"Good morning sweetie. Oh, and I want these photos!" Kate said with a smile.

"Good morning pumpkin. Would you mind sending me the pics, too?"

"Good morning to you as well. I'll send the pics to both of you. Breakfast ready?"

"Yup. Do you want orange juice?"

"Yes please." Alexis smiled at her father before she turned to Kate and her little baby sister. "I didn't hear much crying tonight."

"Yeah. It's getting better. We have found our rhythm. I feed them every two hours and every second to third time we change their diapers. That reminds me, I will bath them after breakfast."

"Sounds good."

"Would you like to help me bath them?"

"Can I?"

"Sure, I know you'll be careful."

"Of course I'll be careful," she said with a smile. "I can't wait."

"They love bathing time. Especially your brother. He also loves splashing the water all over you."

"He must have picked that up from dad."

"Hey!" Rick complained.

Kate glanced at him. "What? It's true. You love splashing water."

Rick threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

Kate stuck out her tongue and moved her attention back to Emily and Alexis. She gently lay the baby back down in the bassinet next to her brother, promising to feed them after she had had breakfast. With Alexis in tow she sat down on the kitchen counter and waited for Rick to serve them two plates, filled with bacon and a sandwich, orange juice for Alexis and coffee for Kate.

Rick served the two women their breakfast and sat down next to his girlfriend on a free stool. "I guess I've been excluded from bathing them today then?"

Kate looked at him apologetically. "Sorry," she said, he mouth filled with bacon.

"It's fine. Any plans for today?"

Kate stopped chewing for a moment, remembering what day it was today. January 9th. Her mom's 14th anniversary. She closed her eyes for a moment. "Yeah, some," she said after swallowing her bacon.

Rick nodded. "Tell me later?"

She nodded and continued to eat her breakfast in silence.

* * *

_One and a half hours later..._

**After Kate and Alexis had bathed the twins the young girl left to meet with some of her friends, leaving her parents and the babies alone at home.**

Kate sat on the bed, twisting her mother's engagement ring between her thumb and her index finger. She only noticed her boyfriend when he sat down next to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

Kate looked at him and leaned into him. She felt him wrap his arm around her immediately. "Fourteen years Rick. She has been gone for fourteen years."

He simply held her in his arms and listened.

"I just miss her so much. Especially now that I have the twins. I wish their grandma could have met them. She would have loved them so much." She let her tears fall silently. "I just want her back." She began to sob and felt his hand gently stroking her back.

"How about I take care of the twins and you go and visit her?" he suggested after a couple of minutes.

"Maybe... "

"It's okay. Take some time for yourself. I know this is hard on you and that's okay. She was your mother."

Kate nodded. "Would you... would you mind coming with me? I want the twins to meet her. And I want you to meet her. Kind of. You know what I mean... "

"It's okay. We will wrap the twins up in warm clothes and go to visit your mom."

She smiled at him lightly. "Thank you."

He pressed a kiss to her temple, muttering, "always," against her hair.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder.

"How about you go and take a shower and I get the twins dressed?"

"You sure you don't mind?"

He wasn't sure whether she meant going to the graveyard or dressing their children, but he said yes anyway. He pressed another kiss to her hair and told her again to take her time. He waited until she had vanished into the bathroom until he got up and walked over to their twins in the living room. He found them playing a little with each other. He smiled down at them. "Already pulling your sister's pigtails, huh?" he asked the baby boy who looked at his father with an innocent face. "Yeah, Alexis can pull the innocent face, too. How about we go upstairs and find some nice clothes for you two to wear outside? Hmm?" He picked his son up and walked upstairs with him. He put Alex down in his crib and walked downstairs to pick up Emily. Once he had both of his babies upstairs in their nursery he opened their closet which was filled with various baby clothes.

* * *

_At the graveyard..._

**Kate and Rick stood a couple of feet away from Johanna's grave.** They were standing next to each other in silence, they hands entwined.

"Take your time," he told her and nodded towards her mother's grave.

Kate shook her head. "No." She took a deep breath. She made a step forward and tugged on his arm.

He followed her the couple of feet to her mother's grave, pulling the twin buggy along behind him. Thankfully the twins were asleep.

"Hey mom," Kate said slowly. She looked at Rick who nodded and squeezed her hand lightly. "I'm not alone today, I've brought along my family. Rick and the twins." She looked at the buggy for a moment before she continued. "Your grandchildren. Emily Johanna and Alexander James. We named them after you and dad, I hope you don't mind." She bit her lip and looked at the flowers in her hand. White lilies. Her mother's favorite. She lay them down on the grave before she stepped back into Rick embrace and leaned into him.

"Hello Mrs Beckett. I'm glad Kate brought me here today so I could say hello. I'm also glad we brought along the babies so you can meet them as well. You've got a really extraordinary, strong, confident and beautiful daughter." He softly stroke Kate's back. "I'm glad I've met her and that we learned how to love each other. She makes me complete and I think I complete her as well. I will love her for the rest of my life and I will take good care of her and our family. I promise. I won't ever let her go. I will ask her to marry me one day and I hope she will say yes and become my wife." He smiled at Kate. "I'll make sure she will always be happy. She deserves to be happy. I've also written three books about her and I'm currently writing the fourth book. I'm planning on writing a lot of books more about her. She's a great muse." He squeezed Kate's hand. "I wish I could have met you in person Johanna, from what Kate has told me about you, I would have liked you a lot. She also says you would have liked me a lot, too. She told me you read my books. I'm glad for that." He looked at the babies in the buggy that slowly began to wake up. "I'm going to take care of our babies now and leave Kate a little alone. It was good meeting you, Mrs Beckett." He turned to Kate. "Meet me back at the car when you're ready. Take your time." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and slowly walked away from the grave and his girlfriend, pushing the buggy in front of him.

Kate watched him as he went back to the car for a couple of seconds before she turned to her mother's grave again. She leaned back against the tree that stood right behind her. She folded her arms in front of her chest and rested her chin on her chest. Her hair fell down and hung in front of her face like a curtain, hiding her face from the rest of the world. "I miss to so much mom," she said quietly, her eyes watering with tears. "I've found this perfect man and I'm going to marry him one day. I can't believe you won't be there to help me plan the wedding, choose a dress. I wish you could see me on my wedding day. I wish you could see your grandchildren grow up. I missed you so much during my pregnancy," she sobbed. She took a couple of seconds to calm down a bit, to take a deep breath. "I wish you would be there when dad will walk me down the aisle and give me into Rick's care. I wish we could take a stroll in the park with the kids once they're older. I wish you would be there for their birthdays, to take Emily shopping and everything else. I wish she could have met you, but all she ever meet of her grandma will be the stories dad and I will tell her. It's not fair mom. I wish you were back with us." She had slid down on the tree and was sitting on the cold grass, tears running down her cheeks. "I want you here with me mom. I love you so much," she whispered and continued to cry.

She had watched Kate and her family from far away. It broke her heart to see her break down in front of the grave. She wished she could go over to her and wrap her up in her arms and tell her everything will be fine, but she couldn't. She wasn't allowed to talk to her. Hell, she wasn't even allowed to see her, but she had always been one to bend the rules a little.

Rick watched his girlfriend walk towards the car slowly. Without even seeing her face he knew she had cried. He waited for her to come over and wrapped her up in his arms. He stroke her back softly and pressed a kiss to her hair. He looked at the graveyard and for a moment he thought he had seen an older woman looking at them. When he looked into the direction again she was gone and Rick shook his head. Probably his mind playing a game with him. "You okay?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Always," he said and wrapped her up in his arms a little tighter. "Wanna go home?"

"No. How about we drive to the precinct? I bet the boys would be happy to see their little niece and nephew."

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Okay. Just lemme fix my make-up in the car before we go there. They don't have to see my puffy eyes."

"No problem. I'm glad you don't hide it from me anymore."

She looked at him and a light smile appeared on her lips. "I know. Me too." She leaned onto her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Let's go."

* * *

_At the precinct..._

**Kate stood next to her boyfriend in the elevator.** She was a little nervous. She hadn't been here since October. That was three months ago. She was holding her daughter in her arms. The baby's eyes were focused on her mother.

Rick wrapped one hand around his girlfriend's waist and pressed her into his side for a moment. "It's gonna be alright. I'm sure everybody is excited to see them," he told her before letting go again to have a safe grip on his son instead.

"I know. I'm just a little nervous, that's it. I hope they will behave."

"Who? The babies or the boys?"

Kate chuckled. "All of them."

The elevator stopped and opened it's doors. They stepped out of the elevator and into the busy bullpen.

"Hey! It's Beckett!" somebody said and everybody stopped working. They all turned to look at her and started clapping.

Kate smiled and watched as the bullpen gathered around her and Rick. They were congratulated and everybody wanted to have a good look at the babies.

"Hey boss, welcome back," Esposito said and gave her a hug.

"Hey Espo. I'm proud of you guys, the bullpen hadn't collapsed yet. How is it going?"

"Good. Not as much fun without you around here, but it's okay."

Kate smiled and looked into the direction of Gate's office to see the older woman stand in front of her office. "Gimme a second?" Kate asked the boys and walked over to Victoria.

"Welcome back Detective," Victoria said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir," Kate said, playing along.

"It's good to see you Kate. How is this little beauty here doing?"

"She's great. They are both angels."

"That's good. I hope you're not here to ask to get back to work."

"Don't worry, not yet. Taking care of them is too good to miss out on." She smiled. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I'd love to," Victoria said.

Kate carefully lifted the baby and placed her in her captain's arms.

Emily looked closely at the woman holding her. She stretched out her arms to grab hold of a strand of hair. She yanked on it, surprising Victoria who looked down at the baby girl in surprise.

Kate shook her head smiling. "She likes to yank on hair. That why I'm wearing it in a ponytail most of the time," Kate explained.

"I can see," Victoria said with a smile. She carefully freed her hair from the little baby girl's fist and played with her tiny fingers.

"How is the caseload?"

"Pretty tight at the moment. We've got six open cases."

"Oh, that's a lot."

"They are doing well. Have you met Detective Chambers and Cherwood yet?"

"No. Are they working with the boys?"

"Yes." Victoria looked through the bullpen. "Detective Chambers, Detective Cherwood, do you have a minute?"

The two junior detectives looked at each other before they looked at the captain and nodded. They got up and walked over to their boss.

"Sir?" Chambers asked.

"This is Senior Detective Beckett, you're working for her team at the moment, right?"

"Yes."

Kate smiled at the two detectives. "How's working with Detective Esposito and Ryan?" Kate asked.

"Good. They are teaching us a lot. You're their boss, right?" Cherwood asked.

"Yeah, I'm their boss, kind of."

"They always refer to you as their boss, so we figured."

Kate chuckled. "Sounds like them. How long have you been working with them?"

"A couple of weeks. Since November."

"Yo Beckett, where is my niece?" Esposito asked and came over to them. "Ah, I see you already met Chambers and Cherwood."

"Yeah, Victoria figured I hadn't met them yet. I hope you're being good teachers, they said you were."

"We learned from the best and now we teach them everything we know."

Kate punched his arm softly. "I'm flattered."

Victoria turned to Kate to see Castle and Ryan approaching them. "Mr Castle. Congratulations. I'm hoping you are taking good care of my detective and future detectives?"

"It's my pleasure, sir," Rick replied. He smiled at his daughter in Victoria's arms. "She's a little beauty isn't she? She looks just like her mother," he said and grinned at Kate.

"That she does. She really looks like you, Kate." She kept rocking the baby girl. "How about you take her again? I've still got some paperwork to do and Leon is taking me out for dinner later."

"Of course. Why don't you just pass her to Esposito?"

Victoria nodded and handed the baby to her other detective.

"And send of best wishes to Leon, please," Rick said.

"I'll make sure to tell him. See you around," she told the couple and walked back into her office.

"How about we all go to the Old Haunt tonight? You, too, Chambers and Cherwood."

The junior detectives smiled.

"Thank you, but isn't the Old Haunt closed on wednesdays?" Chambers asked.

Rick smiled. "Good thing I've got keys."

Chambers looked at him confused.

"Castle owns the bar, Chambers. As you know it's not a typical cop bar, but a lot of cops from the 12th go there because the beer is cheap. Castle has a special price for everybody at the 12th," Esposito explained to the you woman.

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"No problem."

"I don't have anything to do tonight. I'd be honored to tag along."

"What about you, Cherwood?"

"I'm free, too."

"Okay then. We will see you at seven," Kate said. "Hey Javi, you bringing Lanie?"

"Sure."

"Good." Kate looked at the tired babies Ryan and Esposito were rocking in their arms. "How about we take them home Rick? I could need some sleep as well."

"Yeah, me too."

"Eww, that's gross, mom and dad. You know we don't want to hear anything about that."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I meant actual sleep," she told him.

Esposito chuckled and handed the baby back to her mother carefully. "See ya tonight Beckett."

"See you tonight Espo."

* * *

_What do you think of the chapter? Do you want me to bring Johanna Beckett back into this story? Or do you prefer if she stays dead? I haven't decided yet, both is fine with me, so I thought I'd ask my dear readers for their opinion. And one other thing, would you mind if I maybe jumped forward in time with chapters in the future? Like a couple of weeks or maybe a couple of months? _

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	5. Chapter 5

_How is everybody doing? I'm sorry this chapter took me so long, but there is a cute foal at the stable and I just love watching it run around. It's only a couple of days old, black as the night and a little devil, but oh so cute! I've been cuddling with it and it's just so fluffy, I know that's not good excuse though... :)_

_I hope you will like the chapter, I think it turned out good after changing some parts here and there. I haven't had time to proof read the chapter yet, I'll do that withing the next couple of hours._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Family Spirit**

Chapter 5

* * *

_A month later..._

**Kate stretched and took a deep breath.** In a couple of minutes she, Lanie and the babies would go to a mom and baby yoga class. Lanie had agreed to go with Kate as she had two babies and couldn't watch both of them at the same time in class.

"I take it you're happy to go to the mom and baby yoga class?" Rick said with a smile when he saw his girlfriend pacing on the floor.

Kate looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. I haven't done yoga with our babies before and from what the other moms said it's great. I really hope they won't cry much. It will be a completely new thing for them."

He grabbed her hands and pulled her close to himself. "I'm sure they will like it. And I'm sure you and Lanie will have a great time as well. I bet Lanie can't wait to spend some time with her niece and nephew."

She chuckled and leaned up to press a soft kiss to his lips when there was a knock on the door. She cut the kiss short and went to open the door. "Hey Lanie."

"Hey girlfriend! How are you? Excited to go to the yoga class?"

"I'm good. And very excited."

"Good. I can't wait either. Hey Castle."

"Hey Lanie. Are you ready to take good care of my girl and my babies?"

"I'll bring them back home by five. Or maybe a little later in case we grab something to eat after class."

"Oh! How about I cook you girls dinner then?"

Lanie looked at Kate and nodded. "Deal."

"Great! Now, have fun at your yoga class." He wrapped his arms around Kate and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

She smiled brightly. "I love you, too."

Lanie went to pick up the twins in their carriers and brought them over to the door.

Kate took a quick look around and fetched Lanie's sports bag, her own coat and handbag. "Bye Castle. See ya later," she said before she walked out of the door after Lanie. "The buggy is in the trunk as well as my sports bag and everything we could possibly need for the babies," she told Lanie.

"Perfect. I hope you didn't forget your water bottle."

Kate smiled. "Nope. I've got a whole six pack in the trunk. That should be enough."

"Good. Let's go."  
They stepped into the elevator that brought them down to the underground garage.

Kate stepped out of the elevator second after making sure Lanie was okay carrying both babies. She walked over to the grey Porsche Cayenne and the car unlocked itself automatically.

Lanie let out a whistle. "Nice car Miss Beckett. When did you get that one?"

"Rick. He thought it would be a nice Christmas present, said that I would need a good and safe car now that I would drive around with the babies."

"Well, it sure is very nice and safe."

"That it is."

"Oh, and did you say Christmas present? Did he deliver it with a red bow around it! Wrapped up in paper?"

Kate bit down on her lower lip. "There might have been a big red bow, yeah."

"Oh my gosh! Please tell me you took a pic!"

"I bet Alexis took some. I'll ask her later, or better yet, why don't you ask her yourself?"

"You bet I will! Now, let's get these babies settled into the back of this car and we can leave."

"Sounds good. I'll just put this in the trunk, she said holding up Lanie's sports bag.

Lanie smiled and opened the back door. She placed Emily and her carried on the back seat and buckled her up.

Kate took her son and carried him around the car. She opened the car door and placed her baby on the backseat. She smiled down at him. "Hey buddy. Ready to take a car ride? We are going to have a nice girls afternoon." She chuckled. "A girls afternoon with one special baby boy included." She pressed a kiss on his forehead and buckled him up. "Both of you, be nice babies. The car ride will only take twenty minutes," she said to both of her babies. Her baby boy smiled at her and Kate smiled back at him. She straightened up and closed the car door. She turned and opened the door on her driver side. She sat down in the car seat and sighed. "Let's roll, huh?"

"Let's roll," Lanie repeated and smiled at her friend.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

**Kate and Lanie stepped through the door of the fitness studio and were greeted by a warm embrace.** They smiled and Kate pushed the buggy in front of her. They walked to the reception were they were greeted by a good looking and young man.

"Hey, how can I help you two?"

"Hi. We're here for the mommy and baby yoga class."

"That's great. The class will start in about fifteen minutes. Do you know were our locker rooms are?"

"Yes," Lanie replied.

"So you've been here before?" he asked, flirting with her.

"Yes. A couple of times. Sometimes with my boyfriend," she told him and shrugged

"Good. I'll see you girls later, then."

Kate smiled and together with Lanie she made her way to the locker rooms. "Wow, you turned him down gently," Kate said, her voice drilling with sarcasm, once they were inside.

"What?" Lanie asked with a grin and shrugged.

Kate shook her head laughing and sat down on the bench. She grabbed her sports bag and pulled out a pair of leggings and a tank top. She changed quickly and brought her focus back to her babies. "Are you excited? We have never been here before," she said to them. "I bet you will like it."

"So, which baby am I taking care of?" Lanie asked, pulling Kate out of her little bubble.

"Um... " Kate looked at her best friend. "I thought I would let you decide."

"What? They're both so cute. I can't decide."

"Oh... well... "

"How about after we are half through the class we exchange babies? This way both of us can look after both babies."

Kate smiled. "Sounds good to me. So, whom do you want to take care of, first?"

"I'll start with Emily. You can show off that cute son of yours. I can't believe how blue his eyes are. And Emily's green eyes as well."

Kate chuckled. "Yeah, and the brown hair, eh? They're just the perfect mix out of us."

"They're perfect," she sighed and picked up the baby girl. "Are you ready for some yoga with auntie Lanie? Huh?"

Emily squealed in excitement and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes. Let's go mommy," she told Kate.

Kate grabbed their towels, the two blankets for the babies and their to-go bag.

Together they made their way into the room where the class was going to be held in. A couple of other moms with their babies were already there. And their yoga teacher. A young woman, no older than thirty.

"Hi, I'm Andrea," the yoga teacher told them.

"Hi. I'm Lanie and this is Kate." She pointed to the babies, "this are Emily and Alex."

"They're adorable. How old are they?"

"Six weeks," Kate answered.

"You have an adorable son, Kate. He's a real charmer. And these blue eyes!"

"Yeah, he takes after his daddy. Other than his sister."

"Oh, twins?" She looked at Lanie. "So you're a friend of Kate's or... ?"

"Yeah, I'm her best friend."

Andrea smiled at them. "Okay. So, how about we go over to the other moms?"

Lanie nodded and followed Andrea.

"Listen mommies," Andrea said, "this are Lanie and... "

"Oh my gosh! Kate Beckett!?" one of the moms' exclaimed. "The detective? Richard Castle's girlfriend?"

Kate swallowed slightly. "Hi," she said with a small smile on her lips.

Andrea looked at her with big eyes. "Richard Castle the author? You're Nikki Heat?"

"Kind of, yeah."

Lanie looked at her reassuring.

"I'm honored to have you in my class."

"Thanks."

"Okay. Let's start mommies. Get ready." She turned back to Kate and Lanie. "We're going to do some easy positions today. When you feel uncomfortable with any position feel free to skip. If your babies feel uncomfortable, cry or need to be fed, feel free to skip a couple of positions and take care of them. Okay?"

"Okay," Kate said with a smile.

"Great. Well then, let's start with our yoga."

* * *

_After the yoga class..._

**Kate and Lanie were changing in the locker rooms along with the other mommies.** When Kate was putting on her heels she caught some other mommies watch her. "What?" she asked.

The other women looked at her startled.

Lanie looked at the mommies. "Just ask her if you have a question. She won't bite your head off."

The mommies looked at each other for a couple of second before one of them stepped forward. "We were wondering. Is he good in bed?"

Kate's eyes widened. "I'm sorry?"

"Richard Castle. Is he good in bed?"

Kate furrowed her eyebrows. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"He is not good in bed?!"

"What? I never said that. I said it's none of your business."

"So? If he were good in bed, why wouldn't you just share it with the class? If you don't want to talk about it, he must not be good in bed."

"You know what? I don't care. He is amazing. Not that any of you will ever know," she said, grabbed her sports bag and left the locker rooms, pushing the buggy in front of her and Lanie hot on her heels.

"I guess we won't be coming back," Lanie said when the elevator doors slid closed.

"No. I mean, you and Javie can... "

"I never went here with Javier. It was a lie. I just wanted him to stop flirting. I'm sorry they asked you all of that shit."

"I guess I'll have to learn to live with that. I'm dating a bestseller author."

"You know he doesn't want to expose you to all of this."

"I know. But we all know he can't do much about it. I'm a big girl, it's okay. It's annoying, yes, but I can live with it. The question about our sex life, it's none of their business, they won't ever experience it anyway."

"They better not or Richard Castle is a dead man and you'll never ever find his body," Lanie said with a smile.

"Yeah. Hey, how about we grab a coffee on the way home. A couple of blocks from here is a nice Starbucks."

"Sounds good to me. Do you wanna walk there?" Lanie asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Yeah, why not? We can put the bags away and walk there. The twins won't notice much anyway. They're asleep."

Lanie looked down at them. "They are so cute. Please, can you and Castle make more adorable babies?"

"Not right away, no. I'll start taking the pill again and we're always using a condom. We both don't want to knock me up again right away. We said maybe in a year and a half? Two years? We will see. I promise you'll be one of the first to know."

"You better tell me before the others."

Kate nodded and unlocked the car. They put their bags into the trunk of her car and locked the car again. Together they walked down the two blocks to Starbucks.

* * *

_At home..._

**"Honey, I'm home!" Kate called out when she stepped through the door.**

"Hey! That's my line!" Rick complained.

Kate smiled. "Sorry."

He made his way over to his girlfriend, their babies and her best friend. He wrapped his arms around Kate and pulled her close for a kiss. "How was yoga?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Don't ask."

"That exhausting?"

"No."

Rick looked at Lanie.

"Yoga class was great, just the mommies weren't. They recognized her immediately and asked questions during class. When we were changing in the locker rooms they asked about your sex life."

Rick swallowed. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry Kate."

He head shot up. "What are you sorry for? It's not your fault." She picked Alex up from his carrier and rocked him in her arms softly, wandering off to the kitchen.

Rick looked at Lanie, searching for help.

"Give her some time to cool off. It's not your fault Castle. So, have you got dinner ready? I'm starving."

"I... yeah. Spaghetti Carbonara."

"Perfect. How about you feed us, Castle?"

"Of course. Take a seat. Would you mind lying Emily down on the bassinet by the table?"

"No problem mister," Lanie said, already leaning down to pick up the sweet baby girl for her carrier. "Hey baby. We're home again."

Emily smiled and looked at Lanie with big eyes.

Lanie carried the girl over to the table and lay her down in the bassinet.

Kate joined her at the table, laying Alex down next to his sister in the bassinet. "Be good you two," she said with a smile and tickled each babies' tummy softly. Her babies squealed in excitement and stretched out the arms for their mother. "Mommy is hungry and will eat dinner now. After that I will feed the two of you, okay?" When her babies didn't seems to mind that their mommy wanted to eat something first, Kate turned around and sat down on a chair.

Rick sat down a huge bowl of spaghetti carbonate in front of her and Lanie before he went back into the kitchen to grab a bowl for himself. He came back to the table and sat down next to Kate. "Were the babies good? Didn't cry much?"

Kate swallowed her food while nodding. "Yeah, they were good. Didn't cry once. The class itself was good, but..." she sighed, "I know you're blaming yourself for this, Castle. Kind of. It's not your fault, okay? I know who you are for them." She grabbed his free hand. "I love you and nothing will ever change that, no annoying mom in any yoga class will ever change what I feel for you." She leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

He smiled at her. "You know, maybe I could call Paula and have her find a great personal yoga teacher for you?"

"No. I don't want that. I won't be going to these classes anymore, but tomorrow I'll go and get some yoga books. That will be fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And now eat," she said with a smile.

"You two are just sickly cute," Lanie said.

The couple looked at her and smiled before they continued to eat.

* * *

**Kate and Lanie settled down on the couch with the babies.**

Kate lay her baby son down on her tights and tickled his belly, but the only reaction she got was a now crying baby. With a sigh she turned to Lanie. "Would you mind if I nurse him?" she asked.

"Oh honey, no, of course not. I can go home, too, of you feel uncomfortable having me sit next to you on the couch."

"No, that's fine. I'm fine with my family sitting next to me while I nurse them. As long as you're not trying to tell me how to hold him or anything?" she said with a grin.

"Oh my god, who tried to do that?"

"Some younger nurse at the last check-up. I was sitting in the doctor's office with Rick and the twins and had to nurse them as they were hungry and she came in to check on us, telling us the doctor would be with us soon and she saw me nursing. She told me how to hold my little son so that he could eat properly," she explained while she lifted her shirt, opened her bra and picked up her whimpering son in her arms.

"Oh my. You didn't bite off her head, did ya?"

"No, Rick did that for me." She held the baby in his favorite nursing position and waited for him to latch onto her breast. Once he saw it was time for food he stopped crying immediately and latched onto his mother's breast to nurse.

"Gosh, that's so cute!" Lanie exclaimed quietly as she didn't want to disturb the baby.

"Should I be worried that you're staring at my girlfriend's breasts?" Rick asked from the kitchen.

"Always Castle. I'm gonna steal her from you one day," Lanie replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He laughed and closed the dishwasher. He walked over to the girls and sat down next to Kate. His son looked at him for a moment before he concentrated on nursing again. "I think they're growing."

Kate smiled. "Oh yeah. We might have to get another diaper size for them soon."

"I don't want them to grow. Why can't they just stay the way they are now? I think they're perfectly fine the way they are now," he whined.

Kate smiled. "I know, I don't want them to grow either, on one hand. On the other hand, I don't want to have to nurse them for the rest of my life."

Rick sighed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Any plans for the evening?"

"Nope. You?"

"Without you? Never. Alexis will be home soon, too. She's... "

"On a date with Leon. Yeah, she told me."

"Wait, she what?!"

"Um wait. You didn't know that?"

"No! She told me she was going to the cinema with some friends."

"Well then I guess she lied to you a little?"

"When did she tell you?"

"Two days ago."

"My on flesh and blood doesn't come to me seeking for advise anymore."

"Sorry Castle. I bet she will tell us all about her date when she gets home."

"She better," Rick muttered and settled against the back of the couch to watch his baby son nurse.

Once he was done Kate gave her son to her boyfriend and reached for the little baby girl that Lanie was holding. "Are you hungry, too, munchkin?" she asked the baby and held her in her favorite nursing position. Her daughter looked at her with big eyes for a moment before latching onto her mother's other breast.

"I can't believe how perfect they are. They are angels. Please, whatever happens, make more of them."

Kate smiled. "You know that we are planning on more."

"Yes, I know. Would you mind changing your plans a little?"

"What do you mean?"

"Get pregnant. Now. I want more cute little babies. Just imagine that! Having like ten cute little babies!"

Kate's eyes widened. "Lanie, no. I'm sure as hell that I'm not gonna press out another eight babies. Do you know what hellish pain labour is? It's absolutely no fun. I'm fine with having another baby in one and a half or two years, maybe even a forth one another two years later, but not eight."

"Too bad," Lanie sighed.

* * *

**A/N: All mistakes are mine.**

_So, jealous yoga mommies? Good/bad? I thought it was time for Kate to start working out again and Yoga seems to be a nice way to do so without having to neglect her babies. And it brought back Lanie as well :) _

_Reviews keep me writing ;) _

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	6. Chapter 6

_I can only say I'm utterly sorry that I didn't update in nearly a month. I didn't know what to write and I re-wrote this chapter more than ten times. And that makes me feel horrible. I know you are waiting for an update and want to know how the story continues. Some of you maybe read my other story Dreamworld as well in which I explained that I've only got 6 weeks of school left until my graduation. That's a lot of stress 'cause we have to learn for the final exams like crazy and have to be at our best for the last couple of weeks. I hope you can understand that a little.  
_

_Anyway, have a good time reading, I know it's only a short chapter._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Family Spirit**

Chapter 6

* * *

**Rick sighed and stretched, looking up from his MacBook to check on his babies.** Kate was out shopping with Alexis for a little and had left the babies alone with him. She had been against leaving her babies at home, but Alexis had promised they would be back after four hours so that Kate could nurse them on time.  
He glanced at the clock. It was nearly 5pm, that meant they would be home soon. He stood up quietly and walked over to the crib the twins were sleeping in quietly. They looked so beautiful. Alex had his arm wrapped around his sister and held her close. Rick smiled and turned around again after a couple of seconds. He sat down in his big leather chair again and opened the bottom drawer in his office desk. Hidden under a stack of files was a little dark blue velvet box. He picked it up and leaned back in his chair. He opened the small box and looked at the engagement ring he had bought for Kate a long time ago. He let out another sigh and picked the ring up. The big diamond center stone was oval, surrounded by another four round diamonds on a diamonded ring. It had cost him a lot, thousands of bucks, not that he was ever gonna tell her that, but it was worth it. It had been the most beautiful engagement ring he could find for the most beautiful woman he had found. Any other than that ring wasn't worth to be borne by Katherine Beckett. Carefully he put the ring back into it's box and closed the lid. He wanted to ask her. Soon. He still had some planning to do. He wanted everything to be perfect. There were so many ways he could propose to her, but he knew she would want it to be as simple as possible, no big fuss. Maybe he could take her out on a romantic date? Or a date at home? He could ask her in bed on a beautiful Sunday morning. Her could also take her for a trip to the beach house and propose to her there. Endless possibilities. Maybe he should ask Jim. Nodding slowly he put the ring box back under it's stack of files, closed the drawer, fished for a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down call Jim. He placed the post-it note next to his MacBook and leaned back in his chair again. He took a deep breath. He wanted to ask her soon. He liked it best if he asked her as soon as she came home, but... damn, he couldn't find a reason not to. He bit down on his lip, his eyes wandering to the bottom drawer. He shook his head. No, not today. As on cue the front door opened and a laughing Kate and Alexis walked into the loft.

"Rick?"

"Office," he replied and stood up. He took a deep breath, pushing all proposal thoughts out of his mind and wandering towards his girlfriend and daughter. He pulled Kate into his arms and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Did the two of you have fun shopping?"

"Yeah. How was writing?"

"Fine."

"And the twins?"

"Perfect angels. They're still sleeping."

"Great. We brought some food. It's Thai."

"Oh good! I haven't eaten anything yet."

"I thought you... oh well, who cares? Let's have some early dinner," Kate said and made her way into the kitchen.

Alexis eyed her father suspiciously. "What have you really been doing dad?"

"Nothing! I was writing."

She arched her eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

He shrugged and went after Kate.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

**The twins cried in the office.** With a sigh of relieve Kate stood up. "I'll feed them really quick. I already thought they had forgotten about food. My breasts are about to burst. At least it feels like," she said and walked into the office.

"What have you really been doing dad? And don't you try lying to me. I've seen how you looked at her all the time through dinner."

Rick glanced at the office before leaning over to table. "I've been thinking about how to propose."

"Really?" Alexis asked excited.

"Yes."

"What did you come up with?"

"A thousand ideas."

"And?"

"I think I'll call Jim first. I know he will love the idea of me asking Kate to marry me, but I want to ask him for his daughter's hand first. I know it's old school, but it just feels right to me."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled. So, any concrete ideas?"

"Not really. I know she would want me to keep it simple, but I want it to be perfect."

"I know. Should I try and get some information out of her?"

"I don't know... I don't want her to get suspicious."

"She won't. Trust me."

"Okay, but be careful, yeah?"

"Yes."

Rick stood up and grabbed his and Kate's empty dishes to bring them in the kitchen. He rinsed them in the sink and loaded them into the dishwasher. "I'll just go and look after Kate," he said and walked to his office.

He found Kate in their bedroom, sitting on the bed nursing Alexander and tickling Emily's belly as her daughter lay next to her in the middle of the bed. "Hey, need any help?"

"Hey. No, we're fine, but you can sit with us of course," she replied and waited for him to sit down on the bed.

Rick lay down on his side of the bed and rested on his side so he could stretch out his arm to play with his daughter and could reach his girlfriend as well.

Kate yawned quietly and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. I think I'll go to bed after the twins are nursed."

"But it's only barely half past six."

"So? I'm tired. They will wake us up in four to five hours anyway."

"Right. Would you mind me writing while you sleep?"

"No, why would I? Oh, and before I forget. My dad will be coming over tomorrow afternoon."

"That's great. We could go and get some cake?"

"Yeah. Vanilla and coffee cake?"

"One day I will make a cake out of your Vanilla Latte," he chuckled.

She stuck out her tongue to him and waited for her son to finish nursing. Once he was finished she saw her partner sitting up and stretching his arms out for his son.

"Do you mind if I take him now?"

"Nope, here you go," she replied and carefully handed him the baby boy. When the baby was in his arms Kate picked up her daughter and let her latch on to her other breast to nurse. The baby girl looked at her mother from time to time, swallowing hungrily.

Alex on the other hand made some happy gurgling noises in his daddy's arms as he was carried around the room to burp.

"When will the new book be finished?" Kate asked.

"Soon. I've only got a couple more chapters to write."

"Hurry up. I wanna read it."

"You'll read it before Gina gets it. I promise."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

She smiled. "I can't wait."

"I bet you'll love it," he said, his mind drifting away as he had a first actual idea how to do the proposal. "I'll be right back," he said and left the bedroom with Alex in his arms. He found his daughter still sitting at the table. "Alexis!"

"Dad? What... ?"

"I know what I will do," he said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"She wants to read the new book. How about I ask her at the end of it? Or in the dedication?"

"Oh! That's great dad!"

"Shhhh, not so loud. She isn't supposed to get a wind of this. Maybe I can write a sweet dedication and oh! I know! The last sentence in the book will be Rook asking Nikki to marry him. And I bet she will figure it out and come straight to me."

"That's perfect. She's going to love it!"

"I gotta finish that book." He handed Alex to his a little surprised sister and ran into his office.

Alexis looked down at her little brother who looked in the direction of the office and pointed his finger to it. "Yeah, daddy is in there. He has to finish his surprise for mommy." The baby boy looked at her with some kind of a frown. "Come on, we will go to mommy." Alex burped and spit some milk on his sister's shoulder. "Or we go into the kitchen first," she sighed and went into the kitchen to grab a dish cloth to clean off her clothes from the baby spit. "Okay, but now we go to your mommy," Alexis said to her brother and made her way over to her parents' bedroom. "Mom?"

"Come in," Kate replied.

Alexis opened the door and walked in. "Dad had an idea and now he has to write it down," she quickly explained.

"Of course," Kate sighed and patted the empty space next to herself in the bed. "I will put them down in their nursery after Emily has burped. What about Alex?"

"He burped. Spit up some milk on my shoulder, nothing major."

"Sorry for that."

"No problem. Can I help ya to put them down?"

"Sure." Kate smiled at the young student and waited for her youngest to burp. Once she was burped they went upstairs to put them down.

Kate lay Emily down in her crib next to Alex and tickled both of their bellies. They had since long ago learned that they both slept best in one crib together. They would hold on to each other and be fine.

"They are so cute when they do that," Alexis sighed.

"Yeah, right? I just fear that they won't fit in there for much longer. They're growing pretty fast. There will be some crying when they have to sleep in separate beds."

"Probably, yeah. But you can have their cribs standing next to each other's. Won't they be able to know that the other is there?"

"I hope so. At least that's what their pediatrician said," Kate explained and sat the baby phone down on the book shelf. "I'm a little tired, but I don't really want to leave you alone. Do you want to watch a movie?"

"You don't have to stay up for me, Kate."

"It's fine. Or do you have some work to do?" she asked when they left the nursery.

"No. Oh, that remind me I will start another apprentice ship at the morgue on Thursday."

"Working with Lanie again?"

"Yup."

Kate smiled. "I miss work a little. Maybe we can visit you guys down there in the morgue."

"Sounds good. What movie do you want to watch?"

"I don't know. Maybe there's something good on TV?"

"Let's go and find out."

* * *

**When they were halfway through the movie Kate heard her son screaming for her.** With a sigh she got up. "I'll be back as soon as I can," she promised and made her way upstairs.

Once inside of the nursery she quickly picked up her son before his sister would start crying as well. "Hey baby boy, what's the problem?" she asked him softly.

He looked at her and continued to cry.

Kate felt for a wet diaper, but it was still dry. She sat down in the rocking chair with her son and lay him down on her tights so she could lift up her shirt to nurse him.

He calmed down immediately and stopped crying when he was attached to his mothers breast to nurse and hear her heartbeat.

Kate smiled at the little baby in her arms and stroke his head softly. "You're always such a hungry little man, aren't you?" she asked him and he looked at her for a second. Her smile grew. "Yes you are. Just like your father, unsatisfiable."

"I strongly deny that," a deep voice said behind her.

She turned around to see her boyfriend standing in the doorframe. "Oh, do you?"

"Yes I do."

She smiled at him. "I thought you were working on your book."

"I am. I just heard him cry over the baby phone and went to check on him. Alexis told me you were as well, so I had one more reason to go upstairs," he said and leaned down to kiss her softly. "Emily still sleeping?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Rick turned around and walked over to the crib the twins shared. "Yeah, still asleep," he said when he saw the sleeping form of his daughter.

"Nothing can wake her up as it seems," Kate said.

"I'm glad. Alexis woke up from as much as a sneeze in the first couple of months."

Kate nodded. "I'm glad, too."

"Talking about me when you think I can't hear you, eh?"

Rick turned around to see his oldest daughter standing in the doorframe with her arms crossed. "No?"

She chuckled. "How is AJ?" she asked Kate.

"Hungry. I swear, this baby is milking me out," Kate said with a smile.

"Guess he does. How often do you feed him a day? Six times a day for fifteen to twenty minutes?"

"Yeah... Emily doesn't eat as much, but Dr Walker says they are both growing just fine and we don't have to worry about anything. Oh, that reminds me, we have an appointment with her at the end of the week. Their two months check-up."

"And it's Valentine's Day on Thursday. Their appointment is in the morning, right?"

"At eleven, yeah. Why?"

"Well, I plan on taking my girlfriend out for dinner of course. Think she has time in the evening?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Kate teased.

"God, you two are just too cute for each other. I'll gladly will take care of them in the evening. If you feed them before you leave you have four to five hours to yourselves. Think that's enough?" Alexis asked.

"More than enough. And thank you," Kate said.

"No need to thank me. I love to babysit them."

Kate smiled. "But still. Thank you."

Alexis smiled. "It's early, but I think I'll go to bed now. I will meet with a couple of friends tomorrow and I have to get up early," Alexis explained. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight pumpkin," her father said.

"Goodnight dad, goodnight Kate," Alexis said and made her way out of the nursery.

* * *

_Once again, I'm really sorry for the delay. I hope you'll stick with the story anyway and I'll do my best to come up with ideas, write them down and publish them. A couple of reviews would be nice so I can be sure you like where this is going :) THANK YOU a lot for reading!_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I'm sorry this took me so long. It took me months to write... Two and a half, actually. I re-wrote and deleted and edited so much and in the end I deleted it all and wrote it while rewatching Pandora &amp; Linchpin. My mind is just like blank. I have no ideas as of what to do with this fanfiction at the moment. Though I have an idea for the next chapter it would be really great if maybe you guys had some ideas as well?_

_A lot has happened in the time since I last updated. I really thought I would have more time to write, well, I had time enough, but no ideas... I went on vacation in LA and met Penny...let her wait on me for 40 minutes. She was still there when I arrived and it was the best moment in my life. She held my in her arms while I cried and thanked god for making this happen. She is THE BEST! She's such a caring and loving woman. I really hope you guys will someday have the opportunity to meet her. I just love my momma and she was so happy to finally meet her babygirl :)_

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_

* * *

**Family Spirit**

Chapter 7

* * *

_Valentine's Day_

**Kate checked her appearance for what felt like the millionth time in the floor length mirror in their walk-in closet. **She smoothed the dark blue dress over her rather flat stomach. She still felt somewhat self-conscious even though Rick, Martha, Alexis and everybody else had assured her several times that she looked like before she had been pregnant with the twins. She sighed and closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. _You look great, he'll love it,_ she told herself and turned on her heel. She shook her head to fluff the waves that were her hair and made her way into the living room, where Rick was waiting with Alexis and the twins. When she entered the living room, she found Rick holding their son and Alexis holding Emily. Smiling she watched them for a couple of seconds before they became aware of her presence.

Rick looked up first and let out a low whistle. "Wow. Hello! Can I have your number?" he asked and grinned.

She shook her head smiling brightly. "I guess I'll have to ask my boyfriend about that. Have you seen him? Successful author of thirty books, handsome looking, charismatic, funny, sexy brown hair?" she asked, playing along.

Alexis laughed. "God, get a room," she said with a smile. "You look great mom."

Kate smiled. "Thanks. Are you sure you'll be okay with the twins?"

"Yup. And if there are any problems Lanie offered to be over in a flash. Go and enjoy your evening together. You deserve it."

Kate nodded slowly. "Okay." She pulled the girl in for a hug and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"And now go," she said and let go of her mother. "Go and have a nice evening out."

"As you wish pumpkin, " he said and pulled his daughter in for a hug. He then moved on to his girlfriend and wrapped his arm around her waist. "You heard the girl, we have to go," he smiled.

"Let's go then," she replied and they made their way outside together, grabbing their coats, his wallet and her bag on the way.

"You know, you really look beautiful tonight."

"Just tonight?"

"No, not just tonight. You always look beautiful. Especially when you smile or are with our kids. But tonight you look extra beautiful," he explained and kissed her passionately.

She cupped his cheek with her hand and stroke it gently. "You don't look too bad yourself, Castle."

"Why, thank you Miss Beckett." He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips.

They got out of the elevator and walked through the lobby of their building, greeting Ben, their doorman, on their way out.

"Have a nice evening out," he said when he held open the door for them.

"Thank you," Rick replied with a smile and took Kate's hand in his.

"We're taking the Ferrari?" she asked.

"Yup. Thought you might wanted to drive?" He held up the keys.

She smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you, Rick, and I really love to drive this car, but I think tonight you should drive."

"You sure?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes."

He walked to the car and held open the passenger side door for her. He watched her sit down and closed the door for her before walking around the car and getting into the driver's seat.

* * *

_At the restaurant…_

**Their waitress left them alone after collecting their menu choices and they smiled at each other for a couple of moments, neither of them saying a word.**

Rick grabbed her hands and laced their fingers together. "I love you so much," he whispered.

She gave him one of her most loving smiles. "I love you, too. So very, very much."

"I'm glad we decided to go out tonight."

"Me too. Thank you."

"Always."

She let go of one of his hands and grabbed her wine glass to take a sip. "I love that wine. It's my favorite. I didn't even know they had it."

"Um, they didn't. I bought a bottle and gave it to them beforehand."

"Another reason to love you even more," she said and took another sip.

He smiled and blew her a kiss. "So you like it?"

"How could I not like my favorite red wine?" She took his hand in hers again. "I love it. It's perfect."

"Great."

They continued to talk until their waitress arrived with their dinner. She put their plates down in front of them, topped up their wine and left them alone again.

Kate moaned with the first bite of her Smoked Salmon Rillette. "Oh my, Rick, you gotta try this!" She held out her spoon with a little bit of her food for him to taste.

"Mmhh, you have to try mine as well. This lamb is just perfect," he replied and leaned forward to taste Kate's salmon. "Oh my, wow. This is amazing." He held out his spoon for her to taste as well.

She moaned softly. "Wow, yours is amazing, too. I think yours actually tastes better," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same… Swab plates?" he suggested.

"Yes!"

They quickly swabbed plates and started eating each other's meal. They would steal glances at each other and feed the other with food. They made quick work of they meat and fish, cutting it into small pieces so they could lay their knives aside and hold hands. They grinned at each other and he stroke her knuckles softly.

When their waitress came by to collect their plates ten minutes later, she left them the dessert menu.

"What would you like to have for dessert?" Rick asked. "Some crème brûlée? Cheesecake? Strawberries in chocolate? Mouse au Chocolat?"

Kate thought for a second. "How about some crème brûlée? And we could take home some Mouse au Chocolat?"

"Great choice," he agreed. "But I'd like some chocolate soufflé as well. Maybe we could take everything to go and sit down in the park and eat there?"

She grinned. "I think, Mr Castle, that that is an exceptional idea," she said. "Let's do that."

Rick ordered their desserts to go and also asked for two spoons. Their waitress promised she would tell the kitchen to hurry.

"Thank you very much, Darcy. You see, this is the very first night we have to ourselves since we welcomed our precious twins into our lives and it's kind of like a first date all over again," Rick explained.

"Oh, of course. Congratulations on your twins." Darcy turned to Kate. "How long has it been since your kids were born? You look great."

Kate blushed slightly. "Oh, thank you. It's been nearly three months now."

"Really? Wow. Congratulations! I wouldn't have guessed you had twins just that short time ago. When I had my daughter I was fighting my pregnancy fat for nearly a year."

"Oh, yeah, I was lucky I guess. I didn't gather too much."

"Aww, come on honey. Two weeks after the birth she looked like she hadn't been pregnant at all," Rick said with a smile.

Darcy smiled. "That's great. I'm glad I got my figure back after all. I'll be back with your desserts ASAP."

"Thanks. I really enjoy this date, but I just miss my babies," Kate said with a shy smile.

"Of course. I wouldn't leave my baby alone for weeks."

* * *

**Once out of the restaurant they walked the short way to a small park and sat down on a bench.**

Kate snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arm around her. "It's a nice night," she said quietly. "You can see the stars."

He looked up into the sky and smiled. "Yeah, it is. And it's even a better night 'cause you're here with me."

She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Want some of your dessert?"

"Mmhh, yes, please." She pressed a kiss to his neck. "Gimme some crème brûlée."

"Coming right up," he said and grabbed her dessert out of the to-go paper bag. He gave the warm dessert to her and grabbed two spoons. He held hers out for her. "For the lady," he said with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

She laughed and took the spoon from him. "Thank you, Mr Castle."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Beckett."

They looked into each other's eyes and she leaned in to press her lips against his. Their kiss grew more and more passionate by second and they broke apart panting. They rested their foreheads on each other's and she sighed loudly. They stayed like that for a couple of moments.

Kate sat back up straight and lay the bowl with crème brûlée down on her thighs. She broke the crust of hard caramel with the spoon and fed him with it.

"Mmhh, tastes wonderfully," he said after he had swallowed the small amount of vanilla and caramel. He took his on spoon and scooped up a piece of the delicious dessert for her, mirroring her actions.

"Mmhh, wow! This is really delicious."

"It is."

* * *

_Back home two hours later…_

**The stumbled through the door, kissing each other hard.**

"You're so beautiful, tulip," he mumbled into their kiss and pressed her against the wall next to the door.

She moaned softly into their kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed his way down her neck. He softly bit her shoulder and kissed his way down to her breasts.

She threw her head back and arched her back, pressing her breasts into his face.

Somebody coughed in front of them.

The couple sprang apart and turned around to face Alexis. And their son.

"I should probably think of this as disgusting, as you are my parents, but I've seen _and_ heard worse from the two of you. I figure you had a nice evening?" Alexis asked.

Kate was blushing deeply red and looked at her toes. "We, um, yeah… We had a nice evening… "

"Great," Alexis said with a smile. "They were absolute angels. We played a little bit, AJ, didn't we?" she asked the baby boy in her arms and tickled his belly, making him smile. "They didn't want to eat anything and went to sleep without a hitch, maybe you wanna look if they wanna eat something? It's been more than four hours after all."

Kate nodded slowly. "I… Yeah, I'll do that. Is Emily in the bedroom?"

"Ah, actually, no. She is asleep in the nursery upstairs. I thought, um, after your date, they, um, didn't need to, ah, witness that?" She smiled a little embarrassed.

Kate blushed even deeper and made her way upstairs to look after her baby daughter.

Rick looked at his daughter. He did feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Wanna take him?" Alexis asked and held out the baby boy to her father.

Rick nodded slowly and took his son into his arms. "I'll just head upstairs… "

"Just leave them upstairs for the night. They're right next to my bedroom, I'll look after them."

"Um, thanks… I'll be upstairs then… " he said and headed upstairs.

"That was embarrassing," Kate groaned when Rick entered the nursery.

"Yes. And she told me to leave them upstairs. She'll look after them tonight?"

"Let me rephrase that. Humiliating."

Rick nodded and played with his son.

"Babe? Could you open the zipper of my dress? She's hungry."

"Sure, just let me lay down Alex for a moment." He lay his son down in his bassinet and turned to open the zipper of his girlfriend's dress. He leaned in close and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I would prefer it so much if we were in our bedroom right now," he whispered into her ear.

She bit her lip. "Yeah, me too, but to be honest, I'm glad they're hungry, 'cause my boobs hurt like you wouldn't believe it. At least you'll be able to actually touch my boobs later without me losing milk on you," she said with a chuckle. "Seriously, you wouldn't believe how much it hurts when there is milk stuck. I mean, it's only going to dams even more. My body doesn't stop producing milk just because my babies got a bottle in the evening."

"Sorry for that, yeah. But if you don't mind, I will always be glad to release some of that _tension_ in your breasts."

She shook her head smiling. "Of course you would gladly help me with that. Who would have thought," she snorted and sat down in the rocking chair, her daughter in her arms, already opening her mouth, ready to latch on. "Just a second baby", she said and lay the baby girl on her tights so she could open the clasp on her bra. She was glad it was a bra with the clasp in front. She took the bra off and picked her daughter up again, resting her in her arms and holding her in her favorite nursing position. As soon as Emily could she latched on to her mother's breast and began to suck on her nipple, eagerly eating the warm milk her mother was providing for her.

Rick smiled. He would never tire of the sight of Kate nursing their children.

* * *

_It's short, I know, but I hope you liked it anyways. And again I'm really sorry I haven't updated in over two months. I wish I could tell you when my next update will be._

_xoxo,_

_OneWriterGirlOfficial_


End file.
